Blue Postcards from the East
by Mt. Annapurna the Small
Summary: An imagining of a correspondence between the two blue wizards as they work unknown to fulfil their mission and help prevent Sauron from rising again. Set before the War of the Ring.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone,_

_So this is a little fun I'm having with my friend. We came up with a plan to write letters to each other as the two Blue Wizards who were not heard after they headed off to who knows where. Because only Gandalf completed the mission he was sent to Middle Earth for, we thought it would be cool if the Blue Wizards were also attempting to stop Sauron but in a very behind the scenes way. We've each taken on a character so for this story I will be Erulisse and my friend will be Eruaphadion. _

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Dear Eruaphadion,<p>

I have not seen nor spoken to many a person in a long time so it came to me to write a letter so we could maintain a little conversation that is worth listening to. I know the few mortals I have encountered on my travels since we parted at Erabor have certainly not fulfilled this by any means though they mean well. They have a tendency to witter about the mundane.

I hope this reaches you safely via the owl. I met him on the road and he seemed a good sort of creature. They are unreliable birds to deliver messages with but hopefully he will not get too lost.

Just wondering if you had heard anything of our fellow Istari? Old Saruman wrote me such boring letters of great length concerning trivial matters of role that I never looked forward to. I eventually did not bother to reply and Radagast has probably forgotten that we exist! He always was one for distractions. As for the other one – what was his name again? - the grey one? I always liked him but he does tend to move around and I just couldn't keep track. At least the other two had permanent addresses.

Not much news from my end. Been busy chasing a small rabble of orcs that were lost and mistakenly made their way into the valley. Tricky little things to find. They were the small but clever ones that like to sneak up on you. Fortunately my staff is hefty enough that a quick blow to the head and ribs will send them packing. As for the search for the artefact I mentioned to you previously my search has not so far been fruitful though I have a couple of leads.

Yours in haste (and friendship)

Erulissë

* * *

><p><em>So thanks for reading- please leave a review. The next two chapters are already written but I'll probably wait a little before posting them rather than all at once. We'd both love to hear from you.<em>

_And yes I know letters by owl isn't original but it felt right for this particular story. There will be a variety of ways these letters will be sent - what with not having any Royal Mail none of them are particularly reliable. Not that Royal Mail is that reliable either..._

_Annapurna_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Everyone!_

_Second chapter is here - huzzah! At this point I've handed over to my good friend who has taken the role of Eruaphadion, the other blue wizard. Hope you enjoy it and please leave a review._

* * *

><p>Dear Erulissë,<p>

It gladdens me to hear from you, I had begun to wonder whether I was the Istari still imbued with our original purpose. Nevertheless I bid you good luck and Eru's speed. Such an artefact absolutely cannot fall into the Necromancer's clutches – it would be a great shame that the only known collaborations in Dwarvish and Elvish magic be sullied by the darkness in the east.

I myself have departed from Dol Amroth (south of Gondor and above the Bay of Belfalas) a number of weeks before writing these scrawls. My intention is to travel off road and strike for the city of the Corsairs. There I hope to seek military information and attempt diplomacy, though without full authorisation from Gondor I know not what I can promise the dwellers of Harad.

Thus far I perceive a sense of unease, like murky, choppy waters prior to a storm. In the villages, the brown skinned locals paid me only suspicion and distain. Banners could be seen in places – a red banner bearing a black serpent. I must remind myself these people are beholden to the Näzgul, and signs of their fearful abode is very present in the Southerner's eyes.

I hope to impress these nations with my mastery of the four elements. This may provide an effective incentive for them to fight with us in the coming war – which only Gandalf (I have been informed) is aware of besides us.

When I have reached the city I shall inform you post-haste. Beware the artefacts allure! The servants of the Enemy crave it madly; keep your wits sharp and you powers sharper!

Yours in a hot, unfriendly desert,

Eruaphadion

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading folks. Please review - we would both really appreciate hearing from our readers. Next chapter is already written so should be up shortly. <em>

_Annapurna_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi Everyone!_

_I'm very pleased to announce that here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy. _

* * *

><p>Dear Eruaphadion,<p>

I am very glad to hear from you! Some decent conversation at last! Ah I have not forgotten my mission though oftentimes I wish I could forget and simply travel from place to place with my healing. The mortals here often succumb to disease and it is so hard to continue my journey when they are in so much need. But my mission is clear and we cannot afford to abandon it or all our efforts will be in vain.

I have heard rumours that what I seek lies yet further to the east. However, I fear the Dark Lord may also know if its existence. My mind goes back to those groups of orcs I dealt with recently and I now wonder if they were not indeed there by chance, or because they were lost, but that they were searching for this artefact. This troubles me greatly that he should have even heard of such a thing. I can only assume that his discovered its existence when he lived among the elves in his fair form though even at that time it was kept as the utmost secret. Of course that was when dwarves and elves were friends. Such a shame that friendship could not last. I can only hope that one day there will be a reforming of their hearts.

I would urge you to be cautious my friend, diplomacy is a dangerous game and especially so with those men of the south. They are often prone to impulsiveness and are driven by fear. If what you guess about the Nine is true then be careful in your speech. No doubt they are beholden in fear of what recriminations will come their way if they do not cooperate with the Witch King. Your use of your skills would certainly draw them to you. I can only hope their hearts have not already been corrupted by the false promises of Angmar. But though I am cautious I wish you well in your endeavours. It is better to hope that they will indeed fight with us.

I have not heard much of Gandalf for many a year. Certainly not before the White Council (why weren't we invited to that again?!) intervened at Dol Guldor. I am glad he still works for the cause. But what of our leader; what of Saruman? Has he forgotten what reason we came to this world? It is a sad day indeed if this is the case.

Thank you for your advice. It was well timed for I have felt it growing stronger as I have walked further east of Erabor. It is as if it knows what I seek. But I take courage in the fact that this was made by those with pure hearts and minds and that though it may try to lure me in with its power, it has not half the effect of so many relics of Mordor.

I look forward to your next letter – remember – smiles can be faked but the eyes never lie.

Yours in uneasy hopefulness,

Erulissë

* * *

><p><em>Sooo thank you very much for reading and sticking with this story so far. Just waiting for the reply (quite literally!) and you shall have it post-haste. Please leave review for ideas and so forth - we both really appreciate them.<em>

_Annapurna _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone!

Apologies for the delay in updating and thanks for reading so far. Hope you're enjoying it. Sooooo here is the next chapter...

* * *

><p>To fellow Istari Erulisse,<p>

I am eager to hear of your impending success. Are you any closer to the artefact? Has it yet betrayed its secrets to you? The news I have for you makes the claiming of this item more significant than ever…

Several moons and suns have passed since I last committed quill to parchment, and in those hours I have been informed of grave doings. It would seem that the Nazgul presence has intensified in the heart of Harad, and now it is clear why. Certain locals sympathetic to our cause are hiding in plain sight, passing me underground information. The Wraiths are travelling far south on horseback and rallying warlords the length and breadth of the land for military purposes. Sauron is rebuilding. They say the gates of Barad Dur are once again ajar and smoke rises from the Mountain of Doom. There is little time to spare, the Necromancer is recruiting, and these Southerners are ideal troops for this great swelling.

Therefore I have set myself up for a time a few miles outside of the City of the Corsairs. I intend to expand our order here and undermine these recruitment programs. Several ex-chieftains and citizens have persuaded themselves to help us. If one thing will help my mission in these lands, it is their ease of being impressed by the ways of magic. My water bending and earth rendering must be a pleasant surprise to those who are used only to the twisted, black speech and shimmering swords of the Dark Lord. With time and effort, I believe these small bands of independents can infiltrate the City itself.

Let me know of your mission post haste -

Yours in Counsel,

Eruaphadion

* * *

><p>So thanks for reading - please leave a review. We both really appreciate it when people let us know what they think - both good and bad.<p>

Annapurna


	5. Chapter 5

My friend,

I must first apologise for the delay in the writing of is letter – I have faced much danger in my travels the last sennight and have barely a moments rest. When I last wrote to you I told you I could sense the artefact's presence. I now can barely sleep for its calling to me. This does however give me clear guidance as to where I must go and I believe it to be placed somewhere in the mountains.

I had been following the trail but I then faced the first of many obstacles. Where I thought there would be a small steam there was a raging torrent where the snow had melted in the summer sun on the mountain tops. I must admit that I saw no other way to cross than to attempt to swim the raging waters and this I dared not do, for fear of being carried away. There was no way to cross and had to travel downstream for many miles along the river, following its rapid waters. The road was not easy. Needless to say I eventually managed to find a place to ford and cross. But, as I reached the centre of the waterway, I lost my footing and sent my store of supplies tumbling away downstream. Fortunately, my most precious belongings are safe, for I keep them upon my person, rather than any bag but the scroll was lost.

Ah! That scroll was full of instruction of what to expect when I reached the place where the Belt of Kemendil is said to be. Alas – I must venture on without the prior knowledge save what I recall from when I previously cast my eyes upon it in moments of fancy. I believe I have not told you the tale of how it came to me in the first place – though I will save it for another day – I have become distracted and shall return to the story at hand.

So – I was without food save a little I had about me and I was greatly disheartened. I continued till I came to a small farmstead where I requested food and a place to rest. Thinking at first I was a dangerous stranger, for my hood was up and concealing my face, he was hostile till he made mention of his sick wife. At this I saw my chance and revealed my face. I believe that once he saw I was a woman he was relieved and upon my offer he bade me enter. It was clear that my skill was needed for she was with child and without me I do not believe that either would have survived. It is a great sadness to see the mortals of this world become ill as they so often do. They showed me great kindness and, though they do not know it, I placed spells of protection round their home. This land is dangerous and one cannot know what may stalk your steps.

I say these words from experience friend, for though I was careful to protect this family, I was not so careful for myself. I am being tracked, I am sure of it, and have been for many days. By what exactly I cannot tell though I am certain it is of evil intent. I have done my best to evade them though I now worry greatly that I am being used to find the Belt before they take it.

But that is enough of my rambling words, I am most heartened to hear of you exploits and of those loyal to the cause especially. But the news of the Nine's s doings are worrisome and a great weight is on my mind. I wish you luck – your power over the elements always won us hearts in the old days.

I bid thee well,

Erulisse


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my reader friends, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far - I'm certainly finding it fun writing it. Here is the next letter so happy reading! Please leave a review; they make me happy when they pop up in my inbox. Annapurna

* * *

><p>Erulisse,<p>

It is unfortunate that your scroll should have been lost - any opportunities you may find in retrieving it would be worth looking into. Still, with such a loss came a gain in the form of being given shelter and helping the poor mans wife - a great service rendered indeed!

Things are brewing up fast here. I have wandered the outskirts of the Corsair city for some time. All is defined by dust and storms of sand, of grit and hardiness. Yet there is also beauty here. The horizon shimmers with an emerald blue in the dawn and a golden red at dusk. The coast offers refreshment in the form of long traveled sea breezes, and the ships pass by elegantly on their way to distant ports.

It is at the harbour I find the most squalor, the most discontent. Several have taken to my plans already. Soon I will have enough able bodied men on the inside to create a number of covert branches. In so far as possible these men and women live double lives, bravely making their way to meet me by night and continuing their regular duties by day. We discuss much - how can we use our growing influence to liberate this city? Is it enough to take the city? Will that convince the Harad they should abandon their worship of the Land of Shadows?

Alas I doubt it. Nonetheless it will at the very least disturb the routines of the Nazgul. It is the spirit of these people I must capture one day! For now we keep building. Soon we will have identified those amongst the population here who preach the black words of the Necromancer far, far away. Once this is done, we shall eliminate them quietly. That is the first step if we are to consolidate without being sniffed out by such men.

Safe journeys and once again in haste,

Eruphadion.


End file.
